My New Love
by candy1999
Summary: sasuke had lost hinata in a car accident and had tried to kill himself to be at her side but fate puts him back to the real world and he meets someone that looks like hinata!, im really bad at doing this summary


Sasukes misery started when he lost the love of his life hinata in a car accident he had provoked with a truck on a icy road .sasuke survived but hinata died instantly. After the accident he lost purpose in life and started drinking without a care in the world ignoring his daily meals ignoring his worried mother and disappointed father and older brother.

He was withering away second by second dreaming of hinatas death over and over again like a Brocken tape. He had blamed himself for hinatas death every time he remembered her it was hell to him until he took the decision to end his life like he ended her life, he got inside his car drunk and drove himself off the cliff without having any regrets whatsoever, when he felt himself hit the ground he knew he would reunite himself with his beloved but when he reopened his eyes he saw brightness and a women in a wedding dress he had seen once in his life it was the dress he had picked out for hinata when they were going to get married just a couple months from their wedding. She was there smiling towards him with a bouquet of white roses in hand.

He was so happy tears of happiness rolled down his pale cheeks **he cried as he tried to reach her. she spoke quietly with a sad smile. At the sound of her voice he froze in place t let you die like this you and I can no longer be together, go find another love and make her more happy then you made me**HINATA! HINATA!SASUKE! SASUKE COME BACK TO US!t help but cry in sadness as he saw himself on a hospital bed with a lot of pain in his body especially on the left side of his entire body , he had returned somewhere he didnSasuke!why would you do this to me sasuke?** he slowly manage to say with a horse voice. **

**A week had passed since the accident and the doctor had explained to sasuke that he had burned almost half of his body and that it was a miracle he had lived. Sasuke had his whole entire left side of his body covered in bandages as he walked around the hospital, people would stare at him and some would talk behind his back but he would ignore then. **

**Just as he was about to walk around the corner of a hallway nurses came running behind him with a pregnant women on a bed, the women looked pale like a ghost and was breathing very slowly she was trying to keep her eyes open. The entered her into a room where sasuke stud and a doctor rushed in they closed the room door after a while had passed sasuke heard screams coming from the room so he decided to continue his walk but just as he passed the room door he heard a baby**what are you going to name her ma** he heard a female voice ask the women. He closed his eyes as he heard the women whisper the babys name **

**As he heard her words being spoken he reopened his eyes and looked at the room door with a shocked look on his eyes. He shakily placed his right hand and the door nob and just as he was to open the door an nurse placed her hand on his shoulder re sasuke uchiha in room 145 not this one, here let me help you get back to your she said as she signaled a male nurse to come help her. **

**he said as the male nurse got him and sat him on a wheelchair and started to take him back to his room. Sasuke then started to get up and then that**we will do whatever you want to make you feel happy againright honey?I would like to live on my own for awhileif that is what you wishwhere would you like to live?I want to live at the country side, but don** sasuke said with a small smile. **

**Three days later **

**mikoto spoke to the lady at the desk. While sasuke leaned against the wall watching the patients come and go. He wore a black hoody and black jeans even if half of his body and face had still been bandaged he looked okay. As he turned his head to the side he saw a women with long black hair in casual clothes holding a baby wrapped in blanket making funny faces at the hidden baby walk pass him but just as she was about to walk by him she tripped on her own feet swing the baby toward sasuke. Sasuke reacting fast caught the baby in his left arm and held onto the baby while he reached for the women to get steady. As the women stud steady she looked up to him and couldn**that was close I almost fell with my babyThank you very much!Y-you

**Nurses and doctor near by including his mother went to the women and started asking her if she was okay, when sasuke felt something move in his arms he looked down and saw two big lavender eyes looking right into his the babys skin was pale like a polished pearl, she looked so small ,so fragile she looked just like .. hinata.**


End file.
